Pure Thing
by Tazkya19
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang Demon yang menyayangi seorang manusia —tepatnya seorang pendeta. Namun sang Pemimpin Ras Demon berpikiran sebaliknya. (DEATH FIC! AU, fanfic yg dapet ide dari video. Penjelasan lebih lanjut di dalam. Edited buat event #IamCrack2016)
1. Story

EDITED: untuk event di grup world :3

Mohon abaikan (kalo ada) curhatan di A/N =w=

Warning: AU! Kara sebagai pendeta dan Ichi serta Oso, Jyuushi, Todo sebagai "ras Demon". Choro sebagai dewa.

aku gatau ini ada pairnya apa nggak. Pokoknya relationship antara Kara ama Ichi.

Ini latar tempatnya gereja, tapi aku muslim, jadi jujur aku gatau. Kurasa banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan dalam pemberian deskripsi, jadi kumohon yg non-muslim jangan marah ya kalau ada yg salah? :")

namanya jadi hilang "Matsu"-nya, soalnya mereka kan bukan saudara kembar lagi :/

A/N: I JUST LOVE THIS KIND OF A terutama OsoChoro, godxdemon XDXDXD

Duh, ga begitu jago bikin angst :(((

Oh iya, ini fic bukan murni ideku. Sebenarnya ini wujud fanfic dari sebuah video yg bikin baper. Karena video, cerita yg "jelas" nya gatau kayak gimana, yg kutulis ini imajinasiku ketika nonton videonya. Silahkan aja baca ini sambil bolak-balik nonton videonya, dijamin mirip X"D

Aku ga yakin disini bisa copas link, jadi ku copas judulnya aja ya, search aja di youtube ^^

[카라이치] 신부를 사랑한 악마이야기 (dolls)

channel: manriboo matsu

.

DISCLAIMER: Ichi, Kara, Oso, Jyuushi, Todo, Choro punyanya Almarhum Akatsuka Fujio-sensei. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun -cuma yaaa baper :") /plakk

idenya dari video yg sudah disebutkan.

Cover screenshot dari fan video nya.

.

Dah, here we go~!

.

.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

.

.

Burung berkicau riang, melewati udara sejuk di pagi hari. Gereja yang sepi dan tenang, hanya berisi seorang pendeta.

Sebuah gelas berisi air suci diletakkan di sebuah meja khusus dalam gereja. Bibir membentuk sebuah lekukan kecil dan sekali desahan kecil keluar.

Sekian detik kemudian, bayangan hitam muncul. Dari belakang sang pendeta, muncul sebuah makhluk yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh sang pendeta sendiri. Makhluk itu nampak seperti manusia yang memakai jas hitam, hanya saja memiliki sepasang sayap hitam ras Demon —setan— pada punggungnya.

"Yo, Kara," Makhluk itu memanggil. Sebelah tangannya ditaruh di bahu sang pendeta, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya dimasukkan dalam kantung celananya. "Gimana kabarmu? Mau jalan denganku, hmm?" Ia bertanya.

Kara, sang pendeta, menelan ludah. "Lepaskan, Ichi!" Kara melangkah maju. Sebelah tangannya mendorong sang makhluk agar menjauh.

"Kh—!" Makhluk itu —Ichi namanya— mundur. Ujung sebelah sayapnya menyenggol gelas berisi air suci, yang mana jika mengenai Ichi jelas akan berbahaya baginya.

Kara menyadari hal itu. "Awas—!"

BRUGH.

BYUR.

Ichi kaget mengetahui kini ia terbaring telentang di lantai gereja. Kara berada di atasnya dalam keadaan kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tak menimpa Ichi. Kepala Kara basah, terguyur air suci.

"Fyuh, dasar ceroboh," Sebuah senyum terbentuk oleh bibir Kara, "Kalau kau kena air suci, mungkin kau akan terbakar..."

Ichi tercengang. Malu, digerakkannya sayapnya dan segera kabur dari gereja itu.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

Ichi senang memperhatikan Kara.

Ketika Kara di sekitar luar gereja, Ichi duduk di atap gereja, bersender pada salib hiasan gereja.

Ketika Kara sedang tidak sibuk dan Ichi tak ingin dilihat olehnya, Ichi memperhatikan dari jendela.

Ketika Kara di dalam gereja, Ichi memperhatikan dari balik meja utama (?). Seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Kara menghembuskan napasnya, mengetahui jika sang demon itu senang sekali memperhatikannya. Dia tau kali ini Ichi ada di meja utama (?). Padahal Kara sudah bilang dia tak dapat bermain dengannya. Saat ini Kara sedang sibuk mengurusi anak-anak yang mendatangi gereja.

Ichi setia memperhatikan, tanpa ada niat mengganggu. Dia tau Kara tipe yang baik dan perhatian. Ichi tak mau mengganggunya yang sedang mengurusi anak-anak itu.

Bukannya biasanya demon —setan— senang mengganggu manusia? Ntahlah, sepertinya Ichi demon yang baik. Tentu saja itu karena pengaruh Kara.

Kara bertemu pandang dengan Ichi. Tak Ichi sangka, Kara tersenyum terhadapnya.

Ichi tercengang. Malu, matanya menatap ke arah lain.

Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu... Ketika dia menjadi sebatang kara...

Dan Kara-lah yang menolongnya keluar dari jurang bernama kesepian.

Dan semenjak itu, Ichi berteman dengan Kara.

Meski hal itu tak disetujui sang Pemimpin Ras Demon, Oso.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

Hari yang tenang, gereja sepi. Hanya ada Kara di dalam gereja. Ichi duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi, lagi-lagi memperhatikan Kara.

Namun tiba-tiba—

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kara terbatuk-batuk. Batuk yang cukup keras hingga menyebabkan Ichi duduk tegap.

Tangan Kara menutup mulutnya. Ketika tangan itu dijauhkan dari mulutnya, tampaklah darah menetes dari tangan tersebut.

Ichi shock. "Ka- Kara...?"

Yang terpanggil memutar kepalanya, menghadap sang demon. Tak dikira, sebuah senyum tersungging pada bibirnya.

Ichi tercengang. Perjumpaan awalnya dengan Kara terputar kembali dalam kepalanya.

 _A- aku tak mau kehilangan dirinya!_

.

.

.

Sayap dikepakkan dengan kuat, dan Ichi melaju dengan kecepatan dahsyat. Ichi mengebut menuju dunianya sendiri, dunia para Demon. Dipercepatnya laju sayapnya menuju istana tempat sang Pemimpin Ras Demon berada.

Ichi melewati para penjaga, dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan tempat _dia_ berada. _Dia_ , yang duduk di atas singgasananya, dan sayapnya yang lebih besar dari demon lain terbuka lebar dengan gagah pada sisi kiri-kanannya.

"Oso-sama!"

Oso menatap Ichi, terkejut akan kehadirannya. Dilambaikan tangannya kepada kedua penjaga yang mengejar Ichi. "Jyuushi, Todo, diam," titahnya yang dituruti oleh kedua penjaga tersebut.

Ichi berlutut di depan Oso, yang jelas membuatnya terkejut.

"Kumohon, Oso-sama." Ichi membungkuk lebih dalam. "Berikan aku apapun yang dapat menyembuhkan Kara!"

"...Baiklah." Senyuman tersungging pada wajah Oso. Diambilnya suatu _bottleneck_ —botol yang ada lehernya— dengan tutup gabus dan seuntai tali berisi cairan bening. Disodorkannya botol itu pada Ichi. "Tuangkan ini pada gelasnya, dan pastikan dia meminumnya," ucapnya.

Ichi menerimanya. "Te- terima kasih!" Dan segera dikepakkannya sayapnya kembali menuju gereja.

Dia tak menyadari, ada yang tersenyum licik di belakangnya...

.

.

.

"Kara!"

"Lho? Ichi? Darimana kau? Tumben tadi tidak kelihatan."

"Mi- minum ini!"

"He? Kenapa?"

"Minum sajalah!"

"E- eh... Baiklah..."

Satu tenggak, dua tenggak, tiga tenggak...

"OHOK!"

PRAAAAANG!

BRUGH!

"KARA!"

.

.

.

Ichi menangis sejadi-jadinya di atas tubuh Kara yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tubuh itu dingin tak bergerak, detak jantung sudah tak terasa dari tubuhnya. Warna merah menghiasi lantai gereja.

"Harusnya aku tak mempercayai setan itu..." Ichi mengumpat. "Kara... Ini bohong kan..."

Jantung Kara serasa ditusuk ribuan pedang. Sakit rasanya. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, masih belum bisa menerima peristiwa mendadak ini.

"KARAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Peti mati disiapkan. Ichi menangis sejadi-jadinya di atas peti itu, tanpa ada manusia yang menyadarinya. Jasad Kara terbaring damai dalam peti mati tersebut.

"Kara... Ukh... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..."

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

Oso berdiri di belakang Ichi, wajahnya nampak kesal. "Hentikan, Ichi! Kau ini demon, dia ini manusia!" Raungnya, "Kalian takkan bisa bersama!"

Ichi tak mau menghadap Oso. Amarahnya meluap-luap, bisa-bisa dia menyerang Oso. Ichi bukanlah tipe membunuh —nampaknya ini juga pengaruh Kara.

"Kau yang membunuhnya, kan."

"Hm?"

"KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA, BRENGSEK!" Ichi khawatir dia akan bergerak menyerang Oso, karena itu dia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada peti mati Kara.

"Heh." Oso acuh tak acuh. "Pengawal, bawa dia."

"Baik." Kedua pengawal, Jyuushi dan Todo, menjalankan titah sang pemimpin dan mulai menarik kedua tangan Ichi. Mereka menyeret Ichi menjauhi peti mati.

"Tidak! Lepaskan!" Ichi memberontak.

"Bawa dia ke penjara," titah Oso.

"LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJAUH DARI KARAAAA!"

Samar-samar, dilihatnya seorang dewa melayang di atas peti. Di kepalanya terpasang sebuah mahkota dari daun. Raut wajahnya menampakkan amarah yang amat sangat, mungkin karena seseorang yang begitu baik dan suci telah terbunuh. Dan mungkin karena tak rela jasad seseorang yang suci didekati oleh seorang demon seperti Ichi.

Ichi terdiam, berhenti memberontak. Kini ia pasrah, mengetahui bajunya akan diganti menjadi baju panjang putih seperti ketika ia dulu sebatang kara, dan dirinya akan dipenjara di Penjara Para Demon.

.

.

.

Tz19

.

.

.

Jyuushi, penjaga di penjara Ichi, menatap Ichi lekat-lekat. Selama ini baru ia ketahui ada demon yang tidak berisik selama di penjara.

Ichi hanya menangis dan menangis, meratapi kematian sahabat baiknya. Seseorang yang dia cintai...

"Ano... Ichi..."

Ichi hanya diam mendengarkan.

Bunyi kunci terdengar. "Kau mau keluar?" Tanya Jyuushi tiba-tiba.

Ichi terkejut, dirinya berbalik menuju jeruji. "Kau... Akan membiarkanku pergi?"

Jyuushi mengangguk. "Aku kagum padamu. Baru pertama kali kutemui demon sebaik dirimu. Sepertinya manusia itu benar-benar mengubah hatimu..."

Ichi tercengang mendengar perkataan Jyuushi. Itu memang benar, dan Ichi semakin rindu pada Kara.

"Tapi dengan syarat, kaburlah sejauh mungkin. Aku akan membuat seakan-akan kau kabur. Tapi kalau kau terlihat oleh Oso, dia akan membunuhmu."

"Ya! Terima kasih!"

Jyuushi pun memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya dan memutarnya, membuat pintu penjara terbuka.

.

.

.

Ichi melesat menuju peti mati Kara dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

Sesampainya di peti mati Kara, Ichi hanya bersandar pada peti mati itu dan menangis tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Sebuah bulu mendarat di kepala Ichi, membuatnya terbangun dan menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ichi menangis terharu melihat satu-satunya yang memenuhi hatinya. Satu-satunya "makhluk" yang ia cintai, ia rindukan.

"Ichi," Kara, yang kini berwujud malaikat, tersenyum, "Ayo pulang."

Ichi masih meneteskan air matanya. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Kara.

Ichi tidak peduli meski sayapnya perlahan-lahan memudar. Ichi hanya ingin bersama Kara, meski itu artinya dia bukan lagi rasnya, demon.

Kara menarik tangan Ichi, menarik mantan demon itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Ichi membalas pelukannya dengan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Terasa nyata dan hangat. Ini bukan mimpi. Ichi menangis terharu dan mempererat pelukannya. Senyum lebar tersungging pada wajahnya.

Dan mereka pun pergi ke surga...

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tz19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: HANJER GUE BAPER QAQ

Padahal ini diksinya ngaco. Angst gagal.

Tapi sambil bikin mesti sambil nonton videonya, jadi aing baper QAQ

Ja- review pls?


	2. Sequel

**Warning** : AU! Kara sebagai pendeta dan Ichi serta Oso, Jyuushi, Todo sebagai "ras Demon". Choro sebagai dewa. Well nanti ada yg kedudukannya berubah sih haha~

A/N: sekuel ini dimaksudkan untuk menghubungkan cerita onoh *nunjuk chapter sebelumnya* dengan AU yg lagi beken ini.

AU-nya ada beberapa versi sih, tapi yg paling kusuka (sekaligus yg terset di kepalaku) itu:

-Priest!Kara

-Devil!Oso

-God!Choro

-Angel!Jyuushi

-Grim Reaper!Ichi yg nyamar jadi Nun/Sister biar bisa ngebunuh Kara

-Ghost!Todo

Untuk Todo, ada yg bikin dia versi... Bajunya kek dress imut2 gitu (?). Aku ga ngerti maksudnya apa :/ penyihir kah...? Tapi yg kupake adalah dia versi hantu...

Udahlah, selamat menikmati! (Btw ini terlalu panjang ya buat jadi sekuel gaje haha)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tz19**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana si Pemberontak itu?!" Sang Pemimpin Ras Demon meraung, tak terima mendapati salah satu sel yang kosong melompong.

"Ano," Jyuushi tak berani menatap wajah Oso yang marah. Ia sudah menduga akan mendapat masalah besar, namun dia tak tega melihat Ichi yang nampak nelangsa meratapi kematian sang Pendeta. Tapi mana dia tau bosnya akan semarah ini? "Dia... Kabur."

Oso memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepada Jyuushi. "Tapi tak ada satupun lubang yang terbentuk, dan jeruji besi ini tak mungkin bisa diapa-apakan oleh demon manapun selain diriku," ia menggeram, "Apa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Ten- tentu saja-"

"PEMBOHONG!" Oso mengayunkan jari-jemarinya yang memiliki kuku setajam silet dan ekornya yang juga sangat tajam. Keduanya merupakan salah dua dari senjatanya.

Dan darah hitam pun memenuhi ruang penjara itu. Darah hitam, darah ras demon. Lebih tepatnya, darah dari demon yang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang baik, namun kini harus mendapat ganjaran dari apa yang dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Dewa, Choro, memperhatikan bagaimana sang Grim Reaper atau dengan kata lain Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa membawa roh Jyuushi ke hadapannya. Meski roh itu merupakan roh seorang demon, Choro melihat kebaikan dalam roh tersebut, betapa sucinya ia setelah melakukan sebuah kebaikan yang sangat berarti bagi yang menerimanya.

"A- apa aku akan dimasukkan ke Neraka, Dewa?" Roh Jyuushi menggigil ketakutan.

Sebuah senyum tersungging pada bibir Sang Dewa. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan, membuat sang roh bernapas lega.

"Sebagai gantinya..." Choro bangkit dari singgasananya dan menghampiri Roh Jyuushi. Kedua tangannya menggapai bahu roh tersebut.

"... Aku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai asistenku. Salah satu malaikat," Choro menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tentu saja disambut kedua mata Jyuushi yang membesar.

"Ta- tapi kenapa?" Jyuushi bertanya heran, "Bukankah aku ini demon?"

Choro menepuk bahu Jyuushi perlahan. "Aku melihat kebaikan dalam hatimu. Segala keburukan yang pernah kau lakukan bukanlah murni keinginanmu sendiri seperti kebanyakan demon, namun karena kau terpaksa."

Kelopak mata sang Dewa menutup dan sang Dewa pun berkonsentrasi. Tak lama, Roh Jyuushi bersinar terang. Ketika cahaya itu meredup, tampaklah Jyuushi kini berubah.

Sepasang sayap demon digantikan oleh dua pasang sayap berwarna putih cemerlang: sayap bagi para malaikat. Baju hitamnya juga sudah menghilang, digantikan oleh baju terusan panjang putih dan nuansa kuning dengan kerah yang mencapai batang hidungnya.

Jyuushi membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka ia yang dulunya seorang demon kini menjadi malaikat.

Sang Dewa menjauhkan tangannya dari Jyuushi dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Surga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Oh, aku merasa bersyukur telah membantu si "pemberontak" itu, karena kini aku mendapat kebahagiaan dalam menjalankan tugasku. Tidak seperti dulu.]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau membunuh Jyuushi?!"

Todo meraung. Tangannya mencengkram baju Oso.

Oso balik menggeram dan dengan mudah membanting Todo, membuat sang anak buah batuk darah.

"Dia berkhianat padaku," geram Oso, "Dia pantas untuk mati."

Air mata menetes dari mata Todo. "Tapi dia telah mengabdi padamu selama ratusan tahun!"

"Kau juga akan bernasib sepertinya jika kau membantah lebih lanjut, Todo," ancam Oso.

Todo tersentak. Raut mukanya yang tadinya penuh dengan kesedihan kini berganti dengan muka penuh amarah dan kebencian.

"Aku. Berhenti. Sebagai. Pengawalmu." Todo bangkit dan mulai bergerak menjauhi Oso dan kerumunan demon pengawal lainnya.

Senyum mengejek merekah pada wajah Oso. "Heh. Lalu kau akan menjadi apa? Demon tingkat bawah~?" Tantangnya.

Todo tak menjawab. Sayapnya terkepak tanpa aba-aba dan dirinya menghilang dari hadapan Oso.

Oso acuh tak acuh, membiarkan pengawalnya berkurang satu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo mengepakkan sayapnya tak tentu arah. Ia dipenuhi kesedihan dan kebencian yang amat dalam.

Demon tersebut terbang tak menentu arah, hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan terhempas ke suatu daerah. Kesadarannya hilang.

Lama kemudian, Todo membuka matanya dan baru menyadari dirinya ada di tempat asing. Dirinya panik melihat sekumpulan makhluk mengelilingi dirinya.

Makin panik jadinya begitu menyadari bahwa mereka adalah para hantu, ras yang membenci demon. Mereka menganggap demon yang menakuti manusia hingga manusia menganggap semua demon dan hantu itu jahat, padahal tak semua hantu berhati gelap.

Todo berkeringat dingin. Dirinya bertekad untuk tidak mati, apalagi di tangan ras hantu, sebelum dirinya berhasil membalaskan dendam atas pembunuhan sahabatnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Demon," ucap salah satu dari kelima hantu yang sontak membuat Todo terdiam.

Todo menengguk ludah. "Kalian... Takkan membunuhku?" Tanyanya.

Mereka berpandangan. "Tadinya ingin," ucap salah satunya jujur, "Namun... Kami melihat melalui matamu, kebencian yang amat sangat terhadap rasmu sendiri. Apa itu benar?"

Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, Todo menggeram penuh kebencian. "Sangat. Benci. Oso." Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. "Sahabatku. Dibunuh."

Para hantu berpandangan lagi. "Oso?" Salah satu bertanya, "Pemimpin Ras Demon?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh membencinya?"

Todo menggeram lagi. "IYA."

Kelima hantu menelisik isi hati Todo dengan menatap lurus ke arah matanya. Mereka berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Kami melihat kebencian yang sesungguhnya," salah satunya berkata lagi.

"Kalau begitu kami berikan sebuah penawaran: Jadilah pemimpin kami."

Todo mengedipkan matanya, kaget. "Hah?"

"Karena kau mantan demon, kau pasti tahu kelemahan rasmu sendiri," yang lainnya menjawab.

"Jadi kau akan sangat berguna dalam misi kami menyerang ras demon."

Todo menyeringai. "Ayo lakukan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Balas dendam ataupun tidak, tetap saja aku merasa senang memimpin para hantu itu.]_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichi bahagia sekarang. Tak peduli dia sedang berada dimana, yang terpenting...

 **Dia** selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Ichi!" Angel mantan pendeta tersebut memanggil sahabatnya.

Ichi mendekat, menerima panggilannya itu. "Kenapa, Kara?"

Kara, mantan pendeta tersebut menepuk bahu Ichi. "Dewa Choro memanggilmu," jawabnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"No idea. Temui dulu sajalah."

Ichi mendesah kecewa. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan Choro, namun karena waktunya dengan Kara jadi terpotong.

Sesampainya pada ruangan dimana singgasana Choro berada, tanpa ba-bi-bu Ichi segera bertanya, "Jadi? Ada apa?"

Choro menghembuskan napasnya. "Ichi, tak bisakah kau mengucapkan salam atau semacamnya dulu?" Sergah Choro.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku tak suka basa-basi."

Choro mendengus. "Ya sudah." Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tau Grim Reaper kan?"

Ichi berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ngingat. "Ya. Aku melihatnya sekilas kala ia akan mengambil nyawa Kara. Sang pengambil dan pengumpul nyawa manusia kan?"

"Iya."

"Jadi?" Ichi menyerngit. Masalah dengan Grim Reaper tidak pernah menjadi masalah yang baik. "Ada masalah apa?"

Choro mendesah. "Aku menugaskanmu untuk menjadi Grim Reaper."

Seandainya Ichi sedang minum, pasti dirinya sudah mati tersedak —meski secara nyatanya dia tak bisa dibilang hidup.

"Apa?!"

"Aku. Dewa. Menugaskanmu. Untuk menjadi. Grim Reaper." Choro mengulang kalimatnya secara terputus-putus dan perlahan.

Ichi menyerngit lagi. "Apa yang terjadi pada Grim Reaper yang _asli_?"

Choro menyilangkan tangannya, membentuk huruf X. "Tak boleh diberitahukan...," ujarnya.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Ichi lagi, "Kenapa harus aku diantara yang lain?"

Choro berbalik memunggungi Ichi. "Selain dengan Kara, aku selalu melihat dirimu yang seperti tak memiliki emosi," jawabnya.

"Hanya ketika Kara sakit aku melihatmu panik. Hanya ketika Kara meninggal aku melihatmu bersedih. Hanya ketika Kara bersamamu aku melihatmu bahagia." Choro mengangkat bahu. "Selain itu, kau selalu menampakkan wajah kantukmu itu, dan kau tidak memiliki emosi apa-apa."

Ichi terdiam.

"Untuk menjadi Grim Reaper, dibutuhkan makhluk _emotionless_ sepertimu itu, agar ia tak merasa sedih atau merasa bersalah ketika ia melaksanakan tugasnya. Dengan begitu, tugas dapat terlaksanakan dengan baik," jelas Choro.

Ichi mengangakat bahunya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau ini Dewa, aku tak bisa melawan apapun yang dikatakan Dewa." Ichi berlutut menghadap Choro. "Aku terima tugasmu."

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Choro terhadap Jyuushi, Choro mengubah wujud Ichi.

Ichi yang tadinya mengenakan baju terusan putih polos, kini mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi hingga kakinya. Sebuah tudung menutupi kepalanya. Jubah tersebut berkibar-kibar. Nuansa ungu gelap pada jubah tersebut menambah kesan kelam. Sebuah sabit dengan tongkat panjang muncul dalam genggaman Ichi. Ditambah mata mengantuknya yang setengah terbuka, lengkaplah kesan seram dari diri Grim Reaper yang baru.

"Selamat melaksanakan tugasmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Tapi... Aku tak suka menjadi seperti ini.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sang Pemimpin Ras Demon menggerak-gerakkan ekor dan sayapnya dengan gelisah, nampak tak sabar akan suatu hal.

"Aaawww ini konyol!"

Sang Demon, Oso menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput dekat danau. Pancingannya tetap ia pegang hingga ujung kail tetap berada di bawah air.

"Kenapa aku mengikuti kata si bodoh itu ya?!" Oso memijit keningnya. "Oh, Kara, bagaimana mungkin surat cinta dapat memancing ikaaaan?"

 _Lagian, yang mau kupancing bukan ikan sih..._ Oso membatin.

"Ah, ini bodoh!"

BYUR!

Kesal, Oso melempar pancingannya ke dalam air. Itu pancingan yang dicurinya dari manusia ini kok, masa bodo mau hilang atau apapun. Dia dapat dengan mudah mencurinya lagi.

Beberapa detik setelah pancingan malang itu dibuang, danau mulai beriak.

Sebuah sosok keluar dari dalam danau, yang membuat sang demon terkejut.

Sosok itu memakai baju terusan putih yang menutup setengah dadanya dan memanjang hingga ke kakinya. Di kepalanya terdapat mahkota yang dirangkai dari daun suci. Matanya sayu dan sosok itu menguap sesekali, sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua buah patung dari bahan yang berbeda.

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu pada danau ini. Mana yang merupakan milikmu?" Sosok itu menguap lagi.

"Patung yang ini..." Sosok itu mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit, menunjukkan sebuah patung yang terbuat dari— Oso tidak yakin, agar-agar?

"Atau yang ini?" Kali ini sosok itu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebuah patung besi. Sekali lagi, sosok itu menguap. "Manakah yang merupakan milikmu?"

Mulut Oso ternganga tanda keterkejutan. Sedetik kemudian, pekikan senangnya terdengar.

"Aaaahh! Dewa! Dewa konyol sungguhan! Siapa namamu~?"

PLIK. Perempatan imajiner muncul pada kepala sosok tersebut yang dikatakan Oso sebagai dewa. "Tidak sopan," omelnya, "Aku bukan Dewa Konyol. Aku merupakan salah satu dewa, memang, dan untuk saat ini tugasku adalah—"

"—menjadi penunggu di danau ini!" Sambung Oso sembari tertawa lepas.

"Diam!"

"Dewa Konyol~"

"Namaku Choro, tahu!"

"Oke, Dewa Konyol Choro~ Hahaha!"

Dan sedetik kemudian ada Demon yang gosong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Dan itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya... Dewa Konyol. Dewa "Cinta" Konyol... Bagiku.]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _100 tahun kemudian_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang Grim Reaper berjalan kesana kemari, menyabet manusia-manusia sekarat satu-persatu dengan sabitnya dan mengumpulkan roh mereka. Tak sedikit pun rasa bersalah menyenggol hatinya, kendatipun melihat anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan menangis meraung-raung.

 _Setiap mortal pasti akan mati._ Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Kala tugasnya di daerah itu selesai, sang Grim Reaper duduk di atap gereja, menunggu pesan lain dari Dewa atasannya— dengan kata lain, Dewa Choro. Ntah kenapa ia memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat peristirahatan, mungkin karena kebiasaannya dulu ketika ia masih berupa ras demon.

"Ichi!"

Nah, itu dia. Salah satu malaikat asisten Dewa. Dengan senyum permanen yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, dia mendarat di samping sang Reaper.

"Yo, Jyuushi." Sang Grim Reaper, Ichi, membuka tudung, menghadap sang malaikat. "Ada tugas baru untukku?"

"Ada!" Jyuushi duduk di samping Ichi. "Tapi kali ini, tugas untukmu yang dititipkan padaku hanya satu. Itupun Choro memberikanmu waktu 5 tahun untuk melakukannya. Choro merasa kau akan agak kesusahan untuk menjalankan tugas ini," jelas Jyuushi.

"5 tahun? Tumben dia membiarkanku berlama-lama... Memang siapa yang harus kuambil nyawanya? Biar kulakukan sekarang juga." Ichi bangkit sembari mengambil sabitnya.

Jyuushi menunjuk gereja di bawah mereka. "Salah satu pendeta disini," ucapnya, "Ditakdirkan mati, antara saat ini hingga 5 tahun dari saat ini. Kau akan mengetahui siapa itu begitu memasuki gereja ini." Jyuushi mengepakkan sayapnya, bersiap kembali ke Choro. Senyuman tetap setia bertengger pada wajahnya. "Semoga berhasil!"

 _Pendeta..._

Ichi meloncat turun kala Jyuushi nenghilang dari pandangan. Satu-persatu langkah mulai dijalankan demi menjalani misi tak biasa ini.

Mata Ichi bergerak kesana-kemari, mengamati setiap inci gereja. Matanya baru berhenti bergulir ketika-

Dilihatnya **dia** disana.

Pasti itulah pendeta yang dimaksud Jyuushi. Pendeta itu masih membelakangi Ichi, tapi Ichi tak mungkin salah liat kan?

Rambutnya, posturnya, cara bergeraknya, pakaiannya...

Semuanya persis dengan **dia**.

"Ka... Ra...?" Secara tak sadar, Ichi membuka mulutnya, menyatakan nama seseorang yang memenuhi hatinya.

Tak disangka, pendeta itu memutar balikkan badannya, dan nampaklah wajahnya. Wajahnya yang persis dengan **dia**. Terutama alisnya yang tebal.

Mata sang pendeta dan sang Reaper bertemu. Selama beberapa detik, tak ada yang bergerak maupun berbicara.

Hingga sang pendeta bertanya, "Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Jantung Ichi berdegup kencang. Baru pertama kali setelah 100 tahun, ada manusia yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kau..." Wajah Ichi tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. "Bisa melihat dan mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja. Baju mencolok seperti itu pasti akan langsung terlihat, kan."

Ichi terdiam selama beberapa detik. "...Kara?"

Sang pendeta menyerngit. "Iya, itu namaku, Karamatsu. Tapi... Darimana kau tahu?"

Ichi hampir saja menerjang pendeta itu jika tak mengingat bahwa kini ia adalah Reaper dan Kara — _yang_ _asli_ — telah meninggal.

 _Ini... Duplikat!_ Batin Ichi. _Dan lagi, bagaimama caranya dia bisa melihat dan mendengarku? Ah, dulu saat_ _ **dia**_ _masih manusia juga bisa melihatku dalam wujud demon ya..._

"...Lupakan." Ichi akhirnya berucap. Dirinya membalikkan badan dan mulai meninggalkan gereja. "Lupakan semua hal ini."

"Tapi kenapa-"

"LUPAKAN." Ichi melontarkan aura gelap yang menyebabkan Karamatsu segera mengunci mulutnya. Ichi bersegera meninggalkan gereja itu.

 _Oh, ini gila,_ Ichi membatin lagi, _aku harus mencabut nyawa orang itu?! Tak heran Choro memberiku waktu lama..._

Lalu Ichi mendapat suatu ide.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita kedatangan Nun baru! Karamatsu, kuserahkan kau untuk membimbingnya!"

"Ba- baik..."

"..."

"Nama-?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Ichimatsu."

"Ano... Maaf, kau kan laki-laki, tapi kenapa-"

SET.

"JANGAN. MENGATAKAN. HAL SEPERTI ITU. LAGI."

"I- iya- Tapi itu pisau darimana?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _And that's the start of all the chaos..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tz19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: HAHAHAHA ME AND MY BRAIN *gelundungan

INI SEKUEL MALAH LEBIH PANJANG DARI CERITANYA :"DD ini gabungan drabble sih haha... Eh iyakan?


End file.
